


Твоя и моя. Жизнь

by lisjandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Geth, POV, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я живу ради тебя. Нашей жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоя и моя. Жизнь

1

Мы были не просто братьями. Мы – близнецы. Потерять одного, значит лишиться половины себя.   
Даже больше.   
Это значит потерять чувства, идеи, мысли.   
Мы были дружнее и роднее, чем кто-либо. Даже любовь не сближает двух людей так сильно.   
У нас с Фредом была не просто кровная связь. Нет. Это что-то другое. 

2

В восприятии окружающих мы всегда были вместе. Нас не было по отдельности. Так и было.   
Были только Фред с Джорджем, или Джордж с Фредом. Нас считали одним целым и поодиночке нас не существовало.   
Мы были схожи не только по внешности, но и в поведении, в шутках. Даже наши голоса было практически не различить.   
Но когда тебя не стало, Фред, между нами стали проводить границу. Стали говорить, что ты всегда был чуть веселее, общительнее, активней, а я – спокойным и мягким.   
Неужели это так, Фред? 

3

Без тебя было трудно, очень трудно. И сейчас так, но люди, которые бросались дежурными, вежливыми фразами, говоря, что время лечит – в чём-то правы. Время не лечит, меня не вылечило, но я учился жить без тебя, это так. Я не хотел так жить, и не хочу, но мне пришлось, Фред.   
Я очень часто задаюсь вопросом, почему именно мне пришлось так страдать? Почему не тебе?   
Наверняка ты сейчас смотришь на нас и радуешься тому, что твои родные живы и живут дальше.   
Но тебе намного легче. Как же я хотел оказаться на твоем месте и тоже радоваться.   
Но мне приходилось учиться жить заново. И я до сих пор учусь.

4

Родители стали больше интересоваться моей жизнью. Стали волноваться и опекать меня сильнее. Меня раздражало это, но я просто не осмелился сказать им это в лицо.   
Раньше мы бы с тобой поспорили с родителями, потребовали бы свободы.   
Но из нас двоих остался только я, и мне пришлось их понять.   
Я заменил им «нас». И не только им.

5

Я знал, как сильно тебе нравилась Анджелина Джонсон. И знал, что она любила тебя, еще будучи совсем девочкой. Со временем и я полюбил ее так сильно, насколько смог. Это не было той яркой любовью, о которой мы с тобой разговаривали иногда, нет. У нас были спокойные и теплые отношения. 

Я старался сделать Анджелину счастливой ради тебя. Я же знал, как сильно она тебе нравилась. А она старалась сделать счастливым меня ради тебя. Сталарась дать мне то, что хотела дать тебе. Вот такой вот замкнутый на тебе круг, Фред. 

Мы оба жили ради тебя и это правда. 

Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что мои дети – твои. У нас же ведь все было общим. Может, это и звучит гнусно, но я наоборот рад, ведь в них я узнаю тебя. 

Даже свою жизнь я пытался сделать нашей общей. 

6

Мы не просто братья, мы - близнецы. Твое мнение всегда было и моим. Мои идеи посещали тебя на минуту раньше, чем меня.  
Тот, кто не терял настолько близкого человека, никогда не поймет меня. Никогда. 

7

Я очень надеюсь, Фред, что ты бы хотел прожить именно такую жизнь, какую проживаю я для нас. Не хочу думать, что я сделал что-то не так.   
Я скучаю по тебе, Фред. Никого, кроме своих детей я не люблю так сильно, как тебя.   
Ни к кому я так не привязывался. Ты, Роксана, и маленький Фредди, названный, конечно же в честь тебя, самые дорогие для меня люди.   
Ты должен это знать. Ты должен был это видеть.   
Я скучаю по тебе.   
И ты обязан смириться с моей болью.


End file.
